


Lifeguard

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're a local teacher and lifeguard who works at the beaches in the summer.





	1. Chapter 1

They don’t seem like a group that would go together. You watch them from your perch on the lifeguard stand. It’s a group of seven of them with three boys. One is probably 8 or 9 the next is a bit younger, maybe 7 and the last is just a toddler. His mom is the pretty blonde who had grabbed your attention with her laughter. But now it was the whole group that your eyes kept wandering toward. A tall skinny man with long hair who seems to be refusing to take off any street clothes. A confident size 12, a woman not much unlike yourself, in the most fantastic bikini you’ve ever seen with striking blonde hair. A black man with muscles for days and tattoos who keeps trying to coax the tall man to join him in the water. A woman with dark hair clipped up off her neck stretched out on a low beach chair who seems to be asleep but when the black man gets too close she raises a warning finger and he backs off with a laugh. The last two adults in their group are both men, one with greys showing on his temples who is sitting next to the brunette woman with a smile on his face and seems to be throughly enjoying the chaos. The final man also with dark hair, he’s got a nice form, not quite like the tattooed man but he’s still looking pretty sexy as he plays catch with the boy who is clearly his son and the blonde woman’s older son.  
A scream pulls your attention, there’s a guy whose gotten a little too risky and gone too far out. He’s unable to keep himself above the waves. Idiot. You blow your whistle and leap from the tower. You strip yourself of your sunglasses and hat then you’re in the saltwater. Shallow dive, a handful of strokes and you feel his hands grab onto you. Shoving him away you dive then get the red stick out in front of him.   
“Grab the stick.” You say when you surface. “The stick!” He reaches for you again. His eyes are glazed and you’re not sure if it’s from lack of oxygen and fear or alcohol. He grabs you and you clock him in the face with a fist. His head goes under and you reach forward and get the stick under his arms then start swimming toward shore. God he’s heavy. He’s unconscious now but you’re not too worried. Suddenly there are hands there helping you. Pulling him to the shore. It’s the black man and the younger dark haired man. One starts compressions before you can finish dragging yourself to shore.   
“He’s fine.” You huff. “I knocked him out, he would have drown us both.” You spit out some ocean water then shake the man you recognize as one of the frat guys, Mark.   
“What?” The brunette asks looking over at you.   
“I-” you cough up more ocean. Gross. “I had to knock him out or he would have killed us both.”   
“So he was conscious when you got out there?”  
“Yes. He didn’t drown. That’s Mark Something from one of the frats. They do a drink and dive as a dare. I fish these idiots out of the water almost weekly.” You’re getting too old for this. It is a nice summer gig between the school year though.   
“So do we just let him lay there?”  
“I have smelling salts on my stand. Front pocket of the bag.” You go to stand and find your legs giving out on you.   
“Woah.” The man by you says. “I’ll get them.”  
“And my water please.” You cough up some more water. He nods and you sink back down to the firm wet sand.   
“A drink and dive?” The man with tattoos asks.   
“Yea. They tell the freshman there’s something out there, a treasure or some shit like that. So they get drunk then go dive for it.” You roll your eyes as the other man brings the smelling salts and water back. Passing you the water he tosses is partner the salts. “I’m Hanna by the way.” You say after a long pull from your water.   
“I’m Aaron Hotchner and that’s Derek Morgan. We’re FBI.”  
“That explains it.”  
“What?”  
“You were good in a mild crisis. Are all of you FBI?” You ask gesturing to the rest of their group who are watching from a distance.  
“Yea. Morgan and I were on our way out to you to help. You’re fast.”  
“I’ve been life guarding out here since I was 16. Now I only do it during the summer.”   
“We’re here for a much needed vacation.”  
“Well, if you want to know the best places to hit let me know. I’m off tomorrow if you want a tour guide.” You grin up at him. The moment is ruined by Mark coming to and swearing loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

“I could have gotten it!” He complains loudly. “Why did you punch me? What the hell Han!”  
“Don’t call me that.” You glare over at him. “And I told you last time, there is nothing down there.” You shove your dark hair off of your face where it sticks wetly. “How much did you drink?”  
“I dunno. Baby.” He whines as he reaches for you.   
“Do not make me punch you again.” You growl as the water rolls up to your feet.   
“Hey man chill out.” Derek says as Mark reaches for you.   
“I wanna give my girl a hug.” He catches your wrist and you punch him again, this time in the chest. Both agents stare at you in shock.   
“Self defense.” You say standing and brushing the sand off your legs. “Mark if you can’t get off my beach in the next minute I’m calling the ambulance again.” This seems to get him up and staggering back toward the college.  
“So I take it you deal with these guys a lot.” Derek says with a grin.   
“More than you know.” You say shaking your head. “Some upperclassmen mention the lost treasure of King’s College and suddenly the freshmen are looking for it when they’re drunk out of their minds.”   
“How do you know it’s not real.” Aaron asks.   
“I’ve lived in the area since I was 13. I’ve even been diving for the treasure. There’s nothing there.”  
“What do you mean by diving?”  
“Full scuba gear.” You reply climbing back into the lifeguard chair. Just as an ambulance comes screaming up to the beach. You pop up onto your knees in the seat and are pleased to see your friend Nina jumping out the back.   
“Who was it this time?” She yells after a brief survey of the victimless beach.   
“Mark Something! Headed back to campus less than 5!”  
“I hate you!”  
“Scully’s. Nine!” She raises her hand in acknowledgement then jumps back into the back and the bus takes off. As you turn around you see the whole FBI crew staring at you with puzzled looks on their faces. Derek and Aaron are still standing by the base of your tower. “That’s Nina. King’s College is on private land and President Eller has worked out this crazy deal that unless someone was unconscious or obviously injured, and drunk does not count, the EMT’s aren’t allowed to help. So that means Nina and her partner Matt will have to hover until Mark passes out or gets physically injured.”  
“Damn.” Morgan says.   
“Yea. Real piece of work that man is.”  
“Unfortunately we’ve met.” Aaron says clearly uncomfortable, “We’re here looking for the missing students that the college insists aren’t missing. We’re, hovering, until the college admits it or a body shows up.”   
“Well, if they were dumb enough to dump the body in the cove it’ll show up in a day or so.” You’d all heard the rumors but like Aaron said, the college was denying it. There was no proof that the students didn’t take off on their own. “If I can help in any way let me know.”  
“How about that tour tomorrow?” Aaron says and you see Derek smirk.   
“Meet me a The Happy Clam Diner at 10.” You say returning his smile.   
“See you then.” The two head back over to the group and fill them in on what you told them. You were seriously looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you meet the crew at The Happy Clam feeling only a little groggy from the night before. You’d told them to dress for water activities, and you’re not surprised to see that a few of them are missing.   
“Morning!” Aaron says as they get closer.   
“Hey Aaron. Derek.” Derek nods at you.  
“So this is Emily, JJ, Jack and Henry. Dave, Spencer and Penelope decided to stay back.” Aaron says introducing you to everyone in the crew.   
“Nice to meet you all. I’m Hanna. Are you ready to go or do you need to eat first?”   
“We’re ready to go.” Derek says.   
“Awesome. Right this way. We’re gonna go to this super cool sculpture garden. You can climb on some of the sculptures.” You say noticing Jack’s bored expression.   
“Cool!” He says with a laugh.   
“This is me.” You point out your open top jeep and this time both Jack and Henry look excited.   
“Are we all going to fit?”  
“Yea. As long as you don’t mind maybe breaking one law.” You know you’re kind of pushing it with some federal agents.   
“What law would that be?” Aaron asks giving you a look.   
“The one person per seatbelt law. Everyone will still be buckled but someone may have to share a seatbelt.” You see him glance over at Derek, Emily and JJ.  
“I’m cool with that.” Emily says with a shrug.   
“I can put Henry on my lap.”   
“Mutiny.” Aaron says with a soft laugh.   
“We can fit three across in both the front and back. We should go, it gets crowded fast.” The seven of you climb into the car and head to the sculpture garden. The two boys enjoy themselves for a few hours, climbing and playing where they can. You enjoy the company of Aaron and his friends.   
“Mom I’m hungry.” Henry says screeching to a halt in front of her.   
“What kind of food do you guys want?”  
“Burgers?” Derek asks glancing around.   
“Oh, I know the perfect place. We can walk from here it’s only five minutes.” Aaron reaches a hand down for you and pulls you to your feet. “Thanks. You guys okay with walking?”  
“Yea, we live in DC. Most of us walk more than we drive.”  
“Good to know.” You say brushing off your pants then leading them down a small side path to Tom’s Burgers. A small local joint that has great food and awesome people. Most of the time. Unfortunately the first person you see when you walk in is President Eller, he’s busy talking to his staff when he sees you he stops.   
“Well well Miss Wilder.”  
“Ms.” You correct him with narrowed eyes.   
“Oh right. You and your feminist crap.” He rolls his eyes, “Oh and if I’m not mistaken it’s the FBI. Agent Hitcher?”  
“Hotchner.” Aaron corrects him, his voice low and menacing. Eller waves him off with a hand while taking a sip of his drink.   
“Right. So now I see why you’ve come to town to locate those students who aren’t missing.” He stares meaningfully at you.   
“I’m not responsible for this.” You motion at the agents. “Although I am responsible for fishing yet another one of your drunk frat boys out of the water yesterday.”   
“Well King’s College thanks you.” He snips.   
“Hey! My girl! Tom says seeing you and making his way over, "You want your usual table?”  
“Outside corner booth. Yes please.” You say giving him a hug.   
“Mr. Eller.”  
“Miss Wilder.” Once Tom has you seated and menus passed out, minus you, the team peppers you with questions.   
“Is he always that big of a you-know-what?” Emily hisses at you from behind her menu.  
“Yep.”   
“Why did he think you were responsible for us being here?” Aaron asks from your other side.   
“He always thinks I’m involved. Then again six out of ten times I am involved but that’s because that school is so bass ackwards that if someone doesn’t step in the crap is gonna hit the fan.”  
“Did you go there?” Derek asks after a sip of his water.   
“No,”  
“So why do you get involved?”  
“It’s kind of in the family. My brother is Sheriff Wilder, my Cousin is Mayor Pillman and my dad is Governor Wilder.”  
“Dang.” JJ says looking at you wide eyed.   
“Yea.” You mutter, “it’s a real blast.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch is fantastic, as always at Tom’s, and Aaron insists on paying for you.   
“You’re taking time out of your day to show us around. It’s the least I can do.”  
“You really don’t have to.” He waves you off putting his money in the small pile. “Thanks Aaron.” You mutter and he nods.   
“So where to next?” JJ asks following Henry out of the booth.   
“Back to the car, after a twenty minute ride we will be enjoying the water portion of our tour.” You say in a perfect imitation of a tour guide causing the adults in the group to chuckle.   
The car ride is once again filled with comfortable conversation, you take them to secret beach, down a long dirt road then down a huge hill to a secluded and sandy beach. It’s deserted and perfect for your group.   
“So what do you do for a living?” JJ asks as you peel off your clothes revealing a swimsuit underneath.   
“I’m a teacher. I just lifeguard during the summer.”  
“What grade do you teach?”  
“Sixth. I really love it.”  
“Hanna catch!” Derek yells throwing a small foam football your way. You catch it as Jack runs away from you.   
“Keep away from dad!” He yells holding his hands out for the throw.   
“Oh keep away from dad huh?” Aaron growls playfully and he runs at you. You throw the ball to Jack just as Aaron catches you around the waist.   
“Too slow!” You laugh.   
“Boys versus girls!” Henry yells as Jack throws him the ball.   
“Oh really?” JJ says with a grin running after her son. Henry wide eyed throws it to Derek who dodges Emily then gets it to Jack who passes it to Aaron. You swat his throw out of the air and dive for the ball. He catches your leg at the knee so you can’t get up as Jack comes running over. You flip it to Emily who sprints into the water with it before turning and throwing it over to JJ. She passes it to you, after you untangle yourself from Aaron’s hand, and you too take it to the water. This game goes on for a while. Each team managing to snag the ball away before loosing it once more. It then kind of fades to a game of catch as you hang out in the cool water.   
“Why didn’t you go into politics?” Emily asks you after you throw the ball to Henry.   
“I just like kids more than politicians.” You say with a smile. Derek throws the ball your way and it tips off of Emily’s fingers and up behind a large set of rocks that jut out into the ocean.  
“I’ll go get it.” You offer wading up to the beach. Aaron and Jack are on the beach each drinking some water from one of the several bottles you’d brought. Jack races back down to the water as you head around the rock and suck in a breath. Aaron is heading back down to the surf when you call his name.   
“What’s up?”  
“I can’t reach the football.” You say trying to keep the horror out of your voice.   
“Coming.” He says with a chuckle. “Where-” he starts to ask before he rounds the corner and sees your horrified expression. “Hanna?”  
“Look.” You point at the base of the rock.   
“Shit.” He swears when he sees them, the decomposing bodies of two college aged girls.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hanna. Look at me.” Aaron says softly the football forgotten. “Don’t look at them look at me.” Your terrified green eyes meet his dark ones. “I need you to go back around the rock, get whichever of my team is closest and tell them what’s back here. Then I need you to distract the boys. Can you do that?” You nod then go to look at the bodies of the girls again but Aaron gently cups your face in his hands. “At me.” He blocks your view until you can’t see them anymore then move casually toward Emily.   
“What were you two doing back there? Making out?” She teases as you come up, “Where’s the football?”  
“You know those missing girls?” You ask ignoring her comments.   
“Yea?”  
“They’re not missing anymore.”  
“Oh no. Back there?” You nod and she sighs. “Go tell JJ and Morgan.” You nod then splash Jack on your way past. He laughs and splashes you back getting Henry at the same time. Emily is heading up the beach toward the bag with her phone in it.   
“What’s going on? Where’s the football?” Derek asks jogging over to you and JJ as you reach her.   
“The missing girls are back there.” You say softly.   
“Damn it.” Morgan says jogging toward the rocks.   
“Aaron wants me to keep the boys distracted.”  
“I’ll help. Is Emily calling the team?”   
“I think so.”  
“Hey Hanna?” Emily calls, you look over at her and she motions you toward her. “The rest of the team wants to come out can you give them directions?”  
“It might be easier to just call my brother and have them follow him.” You say making your way up toward her. “Tell them to go to the station. I’ll call him.” She nods and you grab your phone and dial your brother’s work number.   
“What’s up Han?”  
“Hey James. Some FBI agents are going to be coming to the station. Can you bring them out to secret beach?”  
“Oh no. Is it the girls?”  
“I think so. God James I can’t get them out of my head.”   
“You found them? What are you doing out at secret beach?”  
“I met the agents yesterday and they seemed super cool so I offered to show them around. I didn’t think they’d take me up on it but they did and I brought them out here for the afternoon. Just somewhere quiet, where I wouldn’t be expected to help fish any drunk college kids out of the water.”  
“I’m gonna need the whole gang out there aren’t I?”  
“Yea. It’s horrible. I mean, for someone whose experience with bodies is in a casket.”  
“Deep breaths Han. If you think you’re gonna puke get away from the evidence.”  
“Thanks James.” You say sarcastically.   
“Hey your agents are here. I’ll see you in five.”  
“Okay.” You hang up the phone then head back over to JJ and the boys.   
“You know what we should do?” You ask with an excited grin. “We should see if we can make molds of you two in the sand!”  
“How do we do that?” Henry asks looking excited.   
“We need to start by going to the damp sand and digging a shallow hole you can lay in. Then we cover your whole body, but not your head, and see if you can get the sand to dry and make a perfect copy of you.” JJ grins over at you, then mouths “sneaky” and you grin back.   
“That sounds awesome! Will you guys cover us?” Jack asks running down to the shoreline.   
“I mean I guess we can help you.” You say looking over at JJ. “If you think you’ll need it.”  
“Yea we will. Otherwise how will we be able to cover our whole bodies?” Jack asks.   
“Oh my gosh good point Jack.” You say sharing a look with JJ who grins at you. The four of you start to dig two shallows holes, once they’re large enough both Jack and Henry lay in them and you and JJ start to cover them with sand.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s not long before your brother and his men come out of the woods followed by the other three agents. After seeing the bodies and shaking the hand of Aaron he makes his way over to you.   
“Hey. How are you doing?” He asks softly wrapping a hand around each arm.  
“Uh, I’m okay. I’m still kind of freaked out.”  
“Agent Hotchner said you handled it well.”  
“I’m just glad it wasn’t one of the boys.”   
“Yea me too. Did you notice anything unusual before he got there?”  
“No. I was only over there for like fifteen seconds before he got there.”   
“Okay. Do you want me to have someone drive you home?”  
“No, I’ll be fine.”   
“Alright. See you at dinner Sunday? Mom’s making lasagna.”  
“Yea.” He gives your arms a little squeeze then heads back to where the bodies were. The two boys don’t seem to have noticed that anything was wrong. They’ve seen the other cops but while you’d been talking to your brother JJ had given them some other explanation. You head over to JJ, Henry and Jack dropping back into the warm sand.   
“Hanna?” Jack asks trying not to move, “Do you think we’ve got our imprints yet?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe you should move one of your hands.” He does and when the sand falls away he drops it back down.   
“Can you cover my hand again?”  
“Sure.” You do as he asked and JJ nods behind you. You glance over your shoulder and see Aaron heading toward the group of you.   
“Hey boys why don’t you go rinse off so we can go back to the hotel. We can get some dinner then Miss Jareau and I have to go to work.”  
“You do?” Jack asks looking sad.   
“Yea sorry buddy.”  
“I thought we were gonna get ice cream.”  
“Maybe we can later. Go rinse off please.” As Jack and Henry rush back into the water Aaron reaches a hand down for you again. “Sorry we have to cut it short.”  
“Don’t be. Duty calls. If you want I can watch the boys tonight, take them mini golfing and for ice cream.”  
“You wouldn’t mind?”  
“Not at all. I am a teacher after all.” You say with a grin over at him.   
“If you’re sure.” Aaron says smiling, “JJ’s husband Will can come get them tonight.”  
“It’s not a huge deal, I’m off tomorrow too so if you need me to hang out with the boys that’s fine.”  
“You really don’t mind?” He asks searching your face with those warm brown eyes.   
“I promise.” You say with a soft laugh grasping his forearm gently before heading back up the beach. You scoop up your bag and toss both dripping boys their towels. “What do you guys want to do for dinner?”   
“Pizza!” Henry yells and you can’t help but laugh.   
“Is that okay mom?” You ask JJ as she ruffles Henry’s hair.   
“Sounds yummy.”  
“How does Pizza for dinner sound Jack?” You ask as he trudges up the beach behind his dad.   
“Good.” He says glumly and you shoot Aaron a questioning look. He shakes his head and motions like he’ll text you.   
“Alright, let’s go.” You say giving Aaron a nod. Then you lead the two boys back up the hill to your truck.


	7. Chapter 7

You end up having a blast with the two boys. Jack beats you in a game of mini golf, something he is very proud of. You tuck them into bed in Aaron’s room at 9:30, you find a movie, the Sandlot, playing on tv. The two boys fall asleep faster than you thought they would. You doze off and only wake when Aaron comes creeping back into the room.   
“Hey,” he whispers, “Will is here to grab Henry.”  
“What about Jack?”  
“We’re all going to get some sleep.” You eye the folder of papers under his arm and raise an eyebrow at him. “Or try to get some sleep.” He admits sheepishly.   
“Don’t stay up too late.” You whisper passing him at the door and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He catches your wrist before you can slip by. You meet his eye and he studies your face for a second then slowly leans in. You don’t move and his softly presses his lips to yours. You suck in a deep breath and he deepens the kiss. You wrap your hands around the back of his neck pulling his mouth as close to yours as possible while his arms wrap around your body pulling it flush against his. You hear the elevator ding down the hall and break away from him, giving him a small smirk and a flirty look from beneath your eyelashes you slip into the hallway.   
“See you later Aaron.” You murmur glancing at him over your shoulder before turning the corner and heading down six flights of stairs to the parking lot.  
He kissed you. You’re actually pretty giddy from it. The way his lips felt against yours, his body pressed on yours, you couldn’t lie. It was nice. You’re so lost in thought that you don’t notice the van idling next to your jeep.   
You first take notice when the door slides open and a man with a bandanna over his mouth and nose jumps out at you. You turn on your heel and flee back toward the entrance of the hotel, but you don’t get far. The man catches you around the waist and you let out a scream while you throw your elbow into his chest in an attempt to get him to let you go.   
“Grab her arms.” The voice growls and another pair of hands wrap around your wrist. You throw your head back trying to injure him in any way, kicking your feet, trying to bite, anything that will save you. That’s when a third set of hands press a cloth to your face covered with a sweet smelling substance. You try to resist it. Try not to breathe it in but it’s too late. The world spins dangerously, your limbs feel so heavy you can hardly lift them. The last thing you remember is your attackers dragging you to their van. This was not good.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh your head hurts. And not a dull ache either, a full on pounding headache. You’re lying on something scratchy but soft and the room smells musty. You hear feet shuffling around so you keep your eyes closed. Maybe they’ll still think you’re unconscious and will let something slip. There are thick metal bracelets locked around both wrists. The only way you’re getting out of those is with the key or by picking the lock. Everett was the one who could pick locks, said it was part of his police training but you were pretty sure he’d learned back in college to raid your parents liquor cabinet.   
“How much longer until she wakes up?” Voice A asks, he’s the one that first grabbed you, you recognize the voice but can’t quite place it.   
“It shouldn’t be long.” Voice B says sounding bored. “What does the boss want us to do?”   
“Not sure yet.” Voice A says again.   
“When is he gonna call?” Voice B growls.  
“I don’t know! What do I look like? His mother? He’s the boss. He’ll call when he calls!”   
“Okay! Damn!” So clearly these two don’t get along very well and they’re the muscle behind the money.   
“Who is this bitch anyway?” Not all local muscle either, this is a pretty small town and most people at least know who you are on sight. You look just like your mom.  
“She’s the Governor’s daughter and a pain in the boss’ ass. Always bitching about the frats.” Not true, most of the frat guys were pretty great, it was just the one you had a problem with. “Always sticking her nose into the business of the college. She’s a nightmare.” You have to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling. You’re more than a bit pleased that you’ve been a pain in the ass at the college. You’re also assuming that President Eller is behind this, nothing happens at that school that he doesn’t know about.   
“So is that what this is about? Some shit at the college?” Voice B says sounding annoyed.   
“I guess so. It’s bigger than just that, I don’t know how far up it goes.” Voice A says and Voice B sighs deeply. “You better figure out how to wake her up.”  
“Why?”  
“Because the boss wants to know if she knows anything.” This is not good, hopefully someone knows that you’re missing. You have no idea how long you’ve been unconscious, no idea where you are and no idea how the hell you’re getting out of this one.


	9. Chapter 9

“Wake up!” Voice B sneers jabbing you in the stomach with what feels like a finger. You grunt in surprise then blink your eyes open. You take in your surroundings, you’re definitely in a basement, you’re laying on a mattress with on blankets on it on the floor in the corner of the room. It’s a larger space than you were expecting it to be from the sounds the men had been making. You’re cold, in just your shorts and a tshirt you’re not offered much protection from the cold bricks or air for that matter.   
“What do you know?” Voice B sneers. He’s seems younger than you were expecting, slighter.   
“You’re going to have to be more specific than that. I know a lot of things. I know my name is Hanna Wilder. I know that the parking garage you took me from has cameras. I know that my brother is the sheriff and I’m friends with the FBI. I know-”  
“Shut up!” Voice A snaps hitting you across the face. “That’s not what he’s talking about.” Your cheek is stinging from the force of the blow but you refuse to show weakness. “What do you know about the dead girls?”  
“Nothing.” That’s true. You really don’t know anything about them. Only that they were found.  
“You’re lying. You were seen leading the FBI right to their bodies.” He snarls then kicks you in the ribs knocking all the air from you.   
“Cooperate and this will be much more pleasant.” Voice B coos sitting down next to you on the mattress. “We want you to enjoy our time with us.” He continues as he runs a hand up your leg, this terrifies you more than the beating ever could. You attempt to move away but all you succeed in doing is hurting your wrists from pulling the chain too far. He stares at you then pins you to the mattress, one leg over your hips. His hands tease the edge of your shirt and you buck your hips trying to get him off you.   
“No.” You breathe out. Fear squeezing your throat.   
“Isn’t this nicer than letting him hit you?” He breathes inching his hands along the skin of your stomach.   
“Tell us what we want to know Hanna.”   
“Stop!” You cry again trying to get him off of you. “I don’t know anything!” His hands have reached the edge of your swimsuit top and he chuckles softly. “Stop! Get off of me!” You yell and he covers your mouth with a hand. You bite him and he yells in pain as the door comes shattering open behind him. There’s two gun shots and Voice A hits the ground with a thud, his gun clattering to the floor after him.   
“Get off of her you fucking piece of shit.” Everett. Oh thank god it’s Everett. He leans and presses his hand to your throat. They can’t see what he’s doing, you buck your hips again then there’s another single gunshot and the pressure releases from your throat. You suck in a lungful of air.   
“Get him off me. Get him off!” You know they can hear the panic in your voice. You want him off of you.   
“It’s okay Han. It’s okay.” Everett is the first one you see, he drags Voice B off of you.   
“Oh god. Oh thank god. Get these off me.” You hold out your hands to him and he gets to work on one hand.   
“Reid.” Another voice says, Aaron. The tall skinny man comes up to you.   
“I’m gong to get this one off okay?” He says gently.   
“Okay.” You agree, his hands are gentle and his clicks open a split second before Everett’s side does. You throw your arms around your brother and sob.   
“We got you. We’re here. You’re okay.” He mutters in your ear as he rubs your back soothingly. “What happened?”  
“They attacked me in the parking garage. I tried to get them off of me but there were three of them.”  
“Three?” Aaron asks from over Everett’s shoulder. You meet his gaze and see the concern.   
“Yea, three.”  
“There are only two here. We need to find number three.” He says looking over at Derek who nods. “Upstairs is clear.” He informs your brother who you release.   
“Ev. This has something to do with those girls from yesterday and the college.” His body language changes completely from protective to furious and he heads for the door. Aaron catches his arm.   
“Sheriff you need to calm down.” He says softly.   
“Are you serious?” Everett snarls, “These fuckers kidnapped my sister, and then threatened her life and to rape her!”  
“I know. That’s why you need to calm down. You’re too emotional.” Everett glares up at him but you know Aaron is right. He’s going to do something stupid.   
“Ev. He’s right.” You say softly, “Anyway we have mom’s dinner to go to and I could use a ride. I don’t think I should be driving.”  
“I’m not going.”  
“Yes. You are.” You hold a hand out for him to pull you up but he just crosses his arms and stares down at you. Aaron sighs at him then reaches down for you. “Thank you Aaron.” You say keeping hold of his hand a second longer than necessary. “I need you to come Ev. Unless you issue me a weapon because I am not going anywhere without a gun. Not until you’ve got ‘boss’ in custody.”   
“Fine. You can carry a gun.”  
“Everett!” You snap folding your arms over your chest. “You are not blowing off moms dinner. She’s been looking forward to this all month. Shannon and Tyler are going to be there with the baby. You. Are. Coming.” He sighs deeply and then nods.  
“Fine.” He stomps up the stairs and out of view.


	10. Chapter 10

You and Aaron are the only two left in the room after Everett storms out. The bodies of your attackers were taken out while you’d been arguing with your brother.   
“Are you okay?” He asks softly as he wraps a warm hand around your forearm pulling your attention to him.   
“I’m,” You take a shaky breath, “I’m okay.” He runs a finger over the bruise that’s starting to show on your wrist. “How did you guys find me so fast?”  
“Garcia caught them on the cameras and was able to track them through the city. You fighting back and pulling the struggle into the frame probably saved your life.”  
“Good. At least I wasn’t completely useless then.” You sigh, you hate feeling helpless.   
“Hey no you did good.” His voice is calm and reassuring. You squeeze your eyes shut and take in a deep breath you don’t want to cry. Aaron pulls you toward him, gently wrapping you in his arms. “It’s okay.” He murmurs in your ear, “You’re safe.”   
“I thought- he was- Aaron I was so scared.”   
“He’s not going to get at you again. I promise.” You like the feeling of his arms around you, it’s so comforting and safe and you like the way it feels more than you’d like to admit.   
“Thank you.” You whisper and he tightens his grip on you slightly. “I should go.” You step out of his embrace and miss it instantly.   
“Let’s try this again,” he mutters then his lips brush yours. He doesn’t even linger long enough for you to respond. He pulls away and this time you stop him with a hand on his arm. He looks down at you and you place a hand on either side of his face. Pulling his lips back to yours you run your fingers through his hair as you sweep your tongue into his mouth.   
“Hey Hotch!” Derek calls and you slip away from him and head for the stairs. “Garcia tracked the money.” Derek says thumping down the stairs.   
“Eller?” You ask as he passes you.   
“Yea.” He confirms looking surprised.  
“I was listening to them for a while,” you say giving him a sad smile, “That and I’m not an idiot.” You murmur heading up the stairs to his laughter. You climb into Everett’s car as Aaron and Derek leave the small shack you meet his eyes and when his eyes darken you smirk then look over as Everett gets into the car.   
“Ready?” He asks.   
“Let’s go see mom and dad.”


	11. Chapter 11

It’s almost an hour drive to your parents place.   
“Are you really okay?”  
“Yea. I’m a little sore but I’m fine. They thought I was unconscious for longer than I was.”   
“Good move. I’m glad you’re okay Nan.” He says glancing over at you. “I didn’t tell mom and dad.”  
“You didn’t?”  
“No. Their tech girl, Garcia tracked you so fast that I didn’t think it was a good idea to stress mom out.”  
“Good thinking.” You agree. Your mom tended to be a worrier, especially when it came to her kids.  
“So. What’s going on with you and Agent Hotchner?”  
“What?” You look over at him in surprise.   
“Oh please. I’ve known you your whole life. I saw the way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you.”   
“I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t attractive but-”  
“Nan.” He heads off your lie.   
“Okay fine! We kissed. Twice. I like him and his son Jack. But it’ll never work out, he lives in DC. I live here.”  
“Long distance relationships are different now.”   
“Are you trying to set us up?” Normally Ev was so over protective of you that he intimidated the guys you liked away.   
“He’s a good man.” He says with a shrug, “I would be able to relax a little bit. Not worry you getting kidnapped or anything.”  
You laugh softly and shove his arm.   
“You don’t need to protect me you know.” You say a few minutes later.   
“Of course I do. You’re my little sister.” He says with a grin. “I’m glad you’re okay Nan.”  
“You and me both. You know I wasn’t even worried, I knew you guys would come. The only time I got scared was when he started threatening me.” You sigh, “I know you hate when you have to shoot people but thanks.”  
“I didn’t.”  
“What?”  
“I was so concerned about you that I didn’t even see the gun. That was Agent Morgan.”  
“The second guy?”  
“Hotchner. I didn’t realize anything was wrong until after I pulled him off you and saw the red mark on your neck. I just thought he was being a shit by not listening.” He looks upset, at this information.   
“Good. I’m glad you don’t have to feel guilty for shooting someone.” He turns up your parents driveway and to a keypad. He punches in the code and as the gates swing open he eases into the long driveway. Your mom has the door open before you’re even out of the car. These dinners are one of her favorite things but when you see the look on her face you know. Someone told her about your kidnapping.


	12. Chapter 12

“Hanna!” Your mom cries pulling you into a tight hug.

“Hey mom. Nice to see you too.” You laugh softly, acting like nothing is wrong.

“Don’t do that. We just heard what happened. You were kidnapped and the two of you weren’t going to tell us?” She demands.

“Mom. I’m fine. We didn’t want to worry you!”

“Wait, how did you find out?” Everett asks over your mom’s shoulder. She releases you from her death grip and turns toward your brother.

“Your father is the Governor Everett James. That’s how we found out.”

“Ooh, two names you’re in trouble.” You tease heading into the house ahead of your mom. You never quite get over this house, it’s a massive place. Old and stately and not to your taste at all, it was too stuffy.

“Hey kiddo.” Your dad says when you walk into the large kitchen. He has your new nephew in his arms and the baby is sleeping peacefully. “You okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine. He only got two good hits in.”

“I can see the shiner, where else?”

“Ribs.” You lean against the counter next to him. “How did you guys find out?”

“FBI.” Aaron was in trouble, maybe they didn’t know but you were going to have to talk to him.

“I’m fine, really.”

“Good. You wanna hold him while I finish cooking?”

“Sure.” He passes you your nephew who doesn’t wake. The meal is spent catching up with your sister and brother-in-law. They’re both exhausted because the baby still isn’t sleeping through the night. You don’t mention your kidnapping, it’s history by now.

After dinner you’re surprised to get a text from Aaron. **Hey, my boss called your parents. I know your brother wanted to keep them out of it. Sorry.**

You’re kind of relieved because you really didn’t want to be mad at him. **It’s okay. My mom freaked but once my dad knew I was okay he let it go. When do you guys head back to DC?** Your heart is pounding, you want to see him again before he leaves, you don’t just want him to vanish and never see him again. You like him. You like him a lot.

**Well Jack, Henry and Will are heading back in two days but we’ll be here longer. We don’t have the third guy or President Eller.**

No. He can’t have vanished, he’s got to be found. You’re never going to feel completely safe until he’s caught and locked away.

 **Don’t worry. We’ll get him.** It’s like he can read your mind. It’s comforting and a little bizarre but the fact that he knows you just proves the feelings you have for him.

 **I have faith in you and your team. Keep me in the loop okay?** You type back, then glance up and see your sister staring at you. She nods toward the kitchen and you give her a small smile and the two of you slip away.

“So, Ev told me that you’ve got a little crush on an FBI Agent.” She says softly rummaging into the fridge for the juice she and Tyler brought.

“When did he have time to tell you that?”

“Like ten minutes ago when you were absorbed in your conversation with him.” You can feel your cheeks heat up, you were that checked out? Shannon laughs, “Hey I’m glad that you’ve finally found someone Ev approves of. I know it’s been rough.” She teases then grows serious, “Tell me about him.”

“His name is Aaron Hotchner, he’s in his late thirties and has a son named Jack. Jack is 9 and is super sweet. Aaron is one of those guys who you’re just comfortable around, he’s brave and caring and his team all really respects him. He can read me like a book and it kind of freaks me out.”

“How did you meet him?” She asks pouring some juice into her cup.

“He and one of the members of his team came to help me get one of those drunk frat idiots out of the water.” You take a sip of the juice from her cup and she shoots you a look.

“I’d love to meet him.” She says putting the container in the fridge.

“We’re not dating.”

“You will. If he cares for you as much as Ev said he does you will.” You could only hope.

**Just stay safe.**


	13. Chapter 13

You and Everett end up staying the night at your parents but you refuse to put your life on hold. You’re back up on your beach stand the next morning, two plain clothes cops hanging out on the beach behind you. Not the most stealthy but at least you knew that someone had your back. You head to the station after you’re off work, you need to know where the search is.   
“Hanna?” The tall man that helped unlock your wrists says.   
“Hi, I don’t think that we’ve been properly introduced. Hanna Wilder.” You hold out your hand.   
“Dr. Spencer Reid. I don’t shake hands. Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It’s a pretty germy.” You laugh dropping your hand back to your side.   
“What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Did you need to see Hotch?”  
“I just wanted to see where the investigation was going. I can’t have two cops following me around for the rest of my life.”   
“Let me get Hotch.” He says with a slightly uncomfortable smile.   
“Uh, okay thanks.” You lean up against one of the desks and tap your fingertips anxiously together.   
“Hey.” Aaron says softly coming toward you, “Are you okay?”  
“Yea I’m fine. I just wanted to know if there’s any way I can help you get these guys. I’m so sick of feeling helpless and in need of protection.”  
“There’s nothing that you can do.” He says shoving his hands into his pockets.   
“Aaron, what am I supposed to do? Just let these guys follow me around?”   
“Your brother said he could post someone outside your house tonight.”   
“I’m not spending the night there.”  
“What?” He looks at you in surprise, “Are you staying with your parents again?”  
“No. I got a hotel room, or my dad did for me under an alias.”   
“Why did he do that?”  
“It was either that or he hire a private security team. This seemed less painful.” You smile over at him, “He’s got me at the Marx.” The hotel he and his team are located at.  
“Perfect. What room?”  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“Why don’t you stay with me. That way you can give the cops a break.”  
“That’s not necessary.” You actually kind of love the idea, spending time with him has calmed your nerves and you know that you won’t get a lot of sleep tonight if you’re stressed out.  
“Please let me do this.” He murmurs stepping closer to you, “I need to know you’re safe.”  
“What about Jack?”  
“Will took the boys home today. It’s supposed to storm the next few days so it was pointless for them to stay here.”  
“Oh,” bummer. You wanted to say bye to Jack and Henry. They were great kids. Aaron looks at you with a questioning look on his face. “I just wanted to say goodbye to them. They were lots of fun. And I owe Jack an ice cream because he won the mini golf.” Aaron laughs softly.   
“That’s right. He told me about that. Apparently you’re very funny when you’re trying to win at mini golf.”  
“It was more that I was trying to keep the boys from winning.” You admit with a grin, “They were surprisingly good, and I’m surprisingly bad.”   
“Ah. So you’ll stay with me tonight?”  
“Yea. I’ll stay with you tonight.” You agree softly.


	14. Chapter 14

You and Aaron leave the station a few hours later. You pick up dinner on the way to the hotel and you call your dad to let him know that you’re not going to need the room since you’re going to be staying with one of the agents. You don’t say who but really it’s none of his business who you’re staying with and once he hears FBI Agent he lets it go. Aaron guides you to his room with a gentle hand on your back, you can tell he’s anxious and that makes you uncomfortable. Neither of you breathe easily until the door clicks shut. You throw the bolt then the chain and let out a soft sigh.   
“You okay?” Aaron asks softly.   
“Just a little stressed.”  
“I can understand that. Do you want to eat?” He asks pulling your sandwich out of the bag.   
“Yum, yes please. I’m starved. It’s hard to eat when I’m working.” He passes you your sandwich and the two of you dig in. You pass the meal in comfortable conversation, Aaron is incredibly easy for you to talk to and you find that you’re actually able to forget that you’re still in danger. At least it’s easy to forget until someone taps on the door. Aaron pulls his gun and, taking your wrist, tucks you behind a wall.   
“Whose there?”  
“Housekeeping.” Comes the response.   
“I think you have the wrong room, I didn’t call for housekeeping.”  
“You didn’t call for extra towels?”  
“No.” He says, still not opening the door.   
“Oh, sorry my bad.” There are a few tense moments of silence, your heart is pounding and your hands are shaking, you don’t say anything but you’re anxiously waiting for Aaron to give the okay. You hear him move.   
“We’re clear.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as he comes into your field of view. “It’s okay.” He says softly.   
“You’re sure?”  
“Yea.” You wrap your arms around Aaron resting your head against his chest. You can hear his heart pounding and will your heart to match its rhythm. “I’m sorry this is happening to you.”  
“Thanks. For everything Aaron.”  
“I’m just doing my job.”  
“I hope you don’t go this far for every woman you meet.” You say with a soft laugh.  
“No, you’re the first.” You feel him chuckle and loosen your grip on him. He catches your chin in his hand and looks into your eyes. “You’re going to get through this. We’re getting close to where we think Eller is.”  
“Good. As much as I like spending time with you I really want to be able to stop looking over my shoulder.” You admit, his fingers trail down your jaw then slide into your hair. He kisses you gently, his lips slide across yours. You press yourself closer to him as his tongue explores your mouth. You pull away from him then grin up at him, “Now I see why you wanted me to come stay with you.” You tease lightly.   
“Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious.” He smirks down at you, and you grin back up at him.   
“I know. I’m a real comedienne.” He laughs this time and you love the sound of it, you kiss him softly again then step away from him and slip into the bathroom. After washing your face and brushing your teeth you tug on your pajamas then go flop down on the bed.   
“Tired?”  
“Yea, you going to join me?”   
“I am. Give me a couple minutes. I want to see what the team is up to.”  
“They’re still working?”   
“Only a few. We work in shifts when it’s a case like this. Right now Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan are working. Tomorrow morning it will be me, Reid and JJ then in the afternoon it’s the whole team again. I’ve got about six hours until I need to be back, unless there’s an emergency, so after I find out if they’ve made the progress I’m hoping for I’ll join you. If you’re okay with that.”  
“With what? Sleeping in the same bed?”  
“Yea.”  
“Honestly Aaron. The only way I think I’m going to be able to feel safe enough to get any sleep is if you’re next to me.” He gives you a small smile then nods his head and finishes his text to Derek. He disappears into the bathroom and you click off the light, you hear him check the door again then comes over and crawls under the sheet next to you.   
“Hanna?” He whispers.   
“Hmm?” You hum.   
“Come here.” You chuckle softly then do as he says and scoot closer to him. “The only way I’m going to get any sleep is if I know where you are.” He admits wrapping an arm around your waist.   
“Believe me. I’m not going anywhere for a while without a fight.” You mumble your head on his chest.   
“Good.”


	15. Chapter 15

It takes four days, four long days for them to find the third man and Eller. They were conveniently together when Aaron and his team found their hideout and brought them in.   
“I want to talk to him.” You say coming into the station trailed by your ever present plain clothes cops.   
“I don’t know if that’s the best idea.” Derek says glancing from you to Aaron. It’s not a secret that the two of you are kind of a thing. That’s not really something you hide from profilers.   
“Why?”  
“He sort of hates you.” Emily admits with a small shrug.   
“No shit.” You respond crossing your arms over your chest. “I just want to know what was so important to hide that he had his goons kidnap me.”  
“He’s already asked for a lawyer.” Spencer informs you.   
“I’m not law enforcement.” You point out, “He’s cuffed to the table right?” Spencer nods, “Okay so he can’t hurt me.”  
“Hotch is the one you have to convince.” Derek says as Aaron comes out of your brother’s office followed by Everett. “Good luck.” He scoffs.   
“Good luck with what?” Aaron asks giving you a quick peck.   
“Convincing you to let me go talk to Eller.”  
“No.” Both he and Everett say in unison.   
“Guys he can’t hurt me.” You argue placing your hands on your hips. “None of you guys can talk to him. I can.” They exchange a look, “Come on you guys!”  
“Fine.” Everett snaps. He knows how stubborn you can be, and when you’re not backing down. Aaron on the other hand doesn’t exactly know this information.   
“Woah, Sheriff I don’t think that’s the best idea.”  
“Agent Hotchner, I know you like my sister and know her pretty well for someone who met her a week ago but let me give you a word of advice. That look,” he nods in your direction, “Is one best not argued with.”   
“I was a lawyer, I think I can take her.” Aaron says crossing his arms over his chest.   
“Good luck.” Everett says strolling away.   
“You’re not going in there.”  
“What other choice do you have? You can’t talk to him.”  
“What exactly is your plan?”  
“I need to know why he took me, I need to know what he’s up to.”  
“No.”  
“Aaron.”  
“This is a bad idea.”  
“Do you have a better one?” He sighs and rubs his forehead with one hand. “No. I don’t.” He admits a second later with a sigh. You give him a quick kiss then slip into the interrogation room.   
“Mr. Eller.”   
“Miss Wilder.” He sneers. “What do you want.”  
“Why did you have you’re goons kidnap me?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh really? So you’re not the President they were talking about?”  
“Of course not. I don’t know what those three idiots told you.” You’ve got him. You never told him how many kidnappers there were. “So you’re not behind the kidnapping or the deaths of those two girls?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Okay. Well, thanks for clearing that up for me. I’m going to go.”  
“That’s it?” He snickers, “I thought you were smarter than that.”  
“Oh I am.” You assure him, “I’m smart enough to know that whatever you’re hiding can be found on the college property. I also know that since the college is actually owned in part by the state that you can’t keep law enforcement off of it.”  
“What! That’s. That’s absurd.”  
“No it’s not. I looked it up earlier. Do you want to see the paperwork?” You pull the paper out of your pocket and slam it onto the table. “I made you a copy. Enjoy.” You stand and strut out of the room. The door slams behind you and Aaron comes hurrying out of the viewing room followed by Everett and the rest of his team.


	16. Chapter 16

Spencer reads over the document in about fifteen minutes. Something that took you nearly two hours. When he confirms that you’re right and the state does own a good chunk of the college you all head over to campus.   
“What exactly are we looking for?” Dave asks shuffling through some papers.   
“Illegal stuff,” you reply with a smile.   
“Oh got cha.” He says back with a sarcastic look causing you to laugh.   
In the end it’s Emily who finds it. She pales when she reads it.   
“I know what this is about.”  
“What?” You hurry over and start reading the document over her shoulder.   
“Basically Mr. Eller has be using students as drug mules and running a prostitution ring. Holding scholarships as leverage.” You stare at her horrified, “my best guess is that the two girls were killed because they threatened to tell the police what was going on and Eller had them killed.”   
“Is there enough to prove it?”   
“I don’t know. We need to find the rest of these kids and see if we can convince them to turn state’s witness.”  
“Do you have names?”  
“No, just numbers.”  
“How many?” Reid asks walking toward you and Emily.   
“Seven digits per code.” You can basically see his brain start to work but you don’t need it to. You know what they probably are.  
“Penelope can get into this system right?” You ask and Derek scoffs over at you putting his phone to his ear.   
“I’m not going to tell her you asked that.” He says before she answers. “Hey baby girl I need you to get into King’s College system. We need you to run some numbers.”  
“I think they’re student ID numbers.” You tell them and Spencer nods.   
“That would make sense.” He agrees and Emily starts reading off the numbers to Penelope. This whole thing is making you sick to your stomach. They don’t need you anymore and you quietly duck out of the room and head for the fountain that sits in front of the administration building. It’s over. This whole nightmare is over. Now you just have to figure out what the hell to do with your feelings about Aaron. These kids are going to get help, some people are going to get money back from the school, there will be lawsuits and broken hearted families and more than Eller is going to jail. It’s not exactly the ending you’d been hoping for but its better than the alternative.   
“Hanna?” Aaron’s voice causes you to jump. God he moves quietly. “You okay?”  
“Yea, just thinking.”  
“About?”  
“How many lives this has ruined and how many more will be ruined when this goes to court.”  
“Is that all?” Damn it. It’s not fair that he can read you so well.   
“Um.” Do you tell him? Is it even fair for you to tell him? “Aaron, I think I’m falling in love with you.” You blurt out, the words tumbling from your lips before you can stop them.   
“You do?” He asks softly, cautiously and you nod. Not exactly trusting your voice right now. “Good.” You look up at him in surprise and he crashes his lips into yours. His hands pressed against your back your hands wrapped around his head it’s like he’s the only thing in the world. He pulls his lips from yours and kisses along your jawline. “I think we can make this work. You want to give it a go?” He murmurs.   
“Hell yes I do.” You mumble back.   
“Good.” Then his lips are back on yours, he’s right. DC is only a couple hours from here and you don’t work over the summer, not full time, you get long breaks for school. This actually could work. He pulls away again then chuckles at the expression on your face. Dazed is probably the best word for it. You cup his cheek in your hand and smile up at him.   
“You know, I should really thank Mark for almost drowning me that day.”  
“I’m sure he’d appreciate it.” Aaron laughs.   
“Maybe just a thank you card.” You ponder and he laughs again. God. You love that sound. Hopefully you’ll be hearing it for a long, long time.


End file.
